europes_best_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Europe's Best Song Contest 2018
|presenters = Jamala Volodymyr Ostapchuk |opening = Semi-final 1:Yuriy Shevchenko performing "Happy Love Song" Semi-final 2: Europe's Best Song Contest in numbers Final: The 26 participants of the 2018 Europe's Best Song Contest final introduced in the traditional flag ceremony |exsupervisor = Andreas Andreasen |host = National Public Broadcasting Company of Ukraine (UA:PBC) |interval = | entries = 43 | debut = None | return = Georgia San Marino | withdraw = North Macedonia Turkey | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Country did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not in 2018 | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = Netherlands "Up There" |nex = |pre = }}The Europe's Best Song Contest 2018 was the 15th edition of the Song Contest. It took place in Ukraine, after their win in the 2017 edition with Yuriy Shevchenko and his song "Happy Love Song". Forty-three countries participated in the contest, with Georgia and San Marino returning after a one and a two year breaks respectively and both North Macedonia and Turkey withdrew from the contest. The contest consisted of two semi-finals, on a Tuesday and a Thursday, and a final on a Saturday. Format Preliminary dates The preliminary dates for the contest were announced on 26 July 2016 at a meeting of Heads of Delegation in Budapest , with the semi-finals scheduled to take place on 15 and 17 May and the final on 19 May 2017. Semi-final allocation draw The Semi-final allocation draw took place on the 12 January 2018, in Kiev. The pots were determined on the 6 January 2018, based on the countries geographical position. Participating countries Forty-three countries will participate in the contest, with Georgia and San Marino returning after a one and a two year breaks respectively and both North Macedonia and Turkey withdrew from the contest. * — Participating countries in the first semi-final * — Pre-qualified for the final but also voting in the first semi-final * — Participating countries in the second semi-final * — Pre-qualified for the final but also voting in the second semi-final Semi-finalists Semi-Final 1 Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. France, Italy and United Kingdom also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-Final 2 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Germany, Spain and Ukraine also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Finalists Other Countries EBU members * Andorra – On 17 May 2017, Ràdio i Televisió d'Andorra (RTVA) announced that they will not return to the 2018 contest, due to financial reasons. * Bosnia and Herzegovina – On 14 August 2017, Radio and Television of Bosnia and Herzegovina (BHRT) announced that due to financial difficulties, Bosnia and Herzegovina is unlikely to return to the contest anytime soon. Later on 18 September 2018, BHRT announced that Bosnia and Herzegovina will not return to the contest in 2018. * Lebanon – On 5 November 2017, when the official list of participants was revealed, Lebanon was not present on it, meaning the country would not return to the contest in 2018. * Luxembourg – On 22 May 2017, RTL Télé Lëtzebuerg (RTL) announced that they will not return to the 2018 contest. * North Macedonia – Despite initially confirming their participation at the 2018 contest, MRT announced that they are still uncertain about their participation at the 2018 contest. However on the 30 September 2017, it was announced that MRT has been banned from the Europe's Best Song Contest due to the debt owed to the EBU. However, if the debt is paid off, MRT can participate in the 2019 contest. Depite this on 5 November 2017, North Macedonia did appear on the list of countries which will participate at the 2018 contest. However, on 7 November 2017, the EBU and UA:PBC announced this was a mistake, and MRT is unable to participate at the 2018 contest. * Monaco – On 31 August 2017, Télé Monte Carlo (TMC) announced that they will not return to the 2018 contest. * Morocco – On 5 November 2017, when the official list of participants was revealed, Morocco was not present on it, meaning the country would not return to the contest in 2018. * Turkey – On 8 August 2017, Turkish Radio and Television Corporation (TRT) announced that they will withdraw from the 2018 contest, for unspecified reasons. Non-EBU members * Liechtenstein – On 1 September 2017, 1 Fürstentum Liechtenstein Television (1FLTV), announced that they will not début at the 2018 contest due to funding needed for 1FLTV to become an active EBU-member.